


Unheard-of

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [7]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: He is also stupid, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Punishment, R18, Yuuri is cute sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Yuuri is too excited in the conversation he has at that moment to notice. Around him, everyone observes the nerve of the man who seeks to conquer him.Wolfram is not to be ignored, and will have to punish his fiancé to remind him.





	Unheard-of

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

.

**.**

**.**

**Unheard-of**

 

 

 

 _Unheard-of_. That is the only word that can pass through the mind of the blond prince when the scene that arises before him takes on romantic overtones. He has been patient with his fiancé. He has taken a step back due to his insistence ... It finally gave rise to his desire for independence! And so he paid him!? The green crystals of Lord von Bielefeld seem to spark, and it's not just metaphorically. His own hands begin to invoke their spirits of fire without contemplations. He is not to be ignored in that way.

At his side, the royal adviser tries to excuse his monarch's actions without success. Not even he himself seems convinced of the words that come out of his mouth one after the other. There is no excuse to act shamelessly with another man once he was engaged. Even if his majesty claimed not to be in love with him. It was simply a failure to the people's morals, and a declaration of war on his fiancé. Günter wishes, he truly does, wants to be able to avoid ruffling his king. However, he is not able to excuse him for more time. The representative of the new continent is speaking to him very up close, and is touching his body in an inappropriate way. Günter knows that he can exaggerate from time to time, but the naughty hand that man places on the Maou's lower back   It is an indecency for anyone. Neither Gwendal nor Conrart can interfere with it, because they share the same thoughts as the long-haired one. Shibuya Yuuri digs his own grave at an amazing speed. Especially like that, acting so alien to the discomfort it causes in his future husband.

— It's not annoying, friend. The castle is big enough... I think there are even rooms   free   close to mine, in case   it's the loneliness that worries you.

Unheard-of. Simply impossible.

Conrart looks with surprise at his godson when he listens to the conversation with more attention. Of course, that predator will not refuse to sleep near him. Who could really do it?

— If my presence is received, it will be a pleasure to accompany you at night, majesty ... — he says, and all the men around the pair keep their breath

How blind is the king really?!

The blonde decides he has enough when he reads Yuuri's response in his posture. His face serene in a dangerous way and he approaches them with a radiant smile. The maximum warning.

— I do not think it's a good idea, highness ... — he says, without losing the mortally elegant formality that characterizes him

It's not going to beat him in that field. Lord von Bielefeld will not allow it.  

— Wolfram ... — Yuuri wanted to complain, turning to see him with angry, but no sound escaped from his mouth when instead of observing his figure in the distance, collided full with his chest.

He felt the other's strong arm wrap around him, pulling him away delicately but with great firmness. The smile still on his lips, and death in his eyes.

— The Maou and I can be very noisy, it would be a pity if our love life interrupted your rest ... But what can I say? Sometimes I cannot leave him ... — he said, and pressed with more force to the lower one against his chest

— Wolfram! — cut him off, barely moving away but soon one of the blonde's hands reached his chin, slowing him down

He looked at him with pure surprise.

— Yuu-chan is more passionate than he seems ... He likes rude ... Is not it, sweetie?

All the alarms caught on him at once, and the true fear of what that serene tone hid made him pale. Yuuri could not even look at his guest again, and, if he did, he would only notice the fury in his eyes.

— Joining before the marriage ... I thought you were more conservative, Lord von Bielefeld ... — the man said angrily  

The Maou did not say a word, Wolfram continued with one hand around his hip and the other on his face. If he kept pushing like that, he would have a mark on his body safely.

— Believe me, highness ... I gave him time ... But it seems that my fiancé enjoys   make me lose my mind ...  

Conrart denied slightly, Günter wanted to launch against   the blond, and   Gwendal stopped him in time. If they wanted to survive to see a new day, no one should get there under any circumstances.

— Right now I would prefer to return soon to our bed ... — continued with deadly calm the blond — It's been a while since we actually saw each other, is not it, Yuuri?

The grip diminished significantly after the second, by the time he pronounced his name Wolfram was dedicated to just hug him while looking with hatred at the other. Then his eyes fell on Yuuri’s eyes, and the king's legs trembled.

— It's been a while ... — admitted, guilty.

Those vacations that had been taken on earth no longer sounded like a great idea. He had not even been able   to really enjoy those outings   by   his natal   Japan because he kept asking himself constantly what would the other be doing then? After he finally gave ground in the whole matter of his commitment, giving him space and avoiding to stay   alone for a long time, Yuuri could not help feeling disappointed. But right now, it looked like it was just the opposite of where he had imagined it. Wolfram would not give up easily on his commitment. He would not give him respite from that moment, and he knew it.

Finally, the king looked askance at the man who, minutes   before, did   excellent crumbs with him. Was that what bothered his fiancé so much? It seemed stupid ... He had been in much more… Just different times that he shouldn’t see in the first place. But even then, that kind of situations never before made him mad in this way. Yuuri had never seen him as pissed as now. When he saw the look of the human he could understand better. That guy looked at his blond with hate.  True hatred. He did not even bother to hide his obvious displeasure.

— Jonathan… I’ll see you soon? — questioned, unsure

The blond prince could not be doing all this theater out of jealousy. That boy so graceful and charming ... He definitely did not try to link him. Did he?

The man looked at him angrily.

— I do not think it is necessary to spend more time here, Your Majesty ... I have complied with my orders and you and your fiancé have things to talk about ...

— But ... — he meant

— You do not need my services as a company, Yuuri — said, with hatred towards the blond — Lord von Bielefeld can satisfy you completely ...

The one named died his tongue so as not to yell at him then.

— I retire now.

The major did not release him immediately, neither when the man left nor when he disappeared from sight. The jealous prince just grabs his fiancé with more force. Yuuri had his back to his chest, and, surprisingly, Wolfram hid his face in his neck, before leaving a kiss followed by a bite with such force, that Yuuri almost cried in fright. He tried to push him away, but he did not give in. He joined them with more strength.

— You'll have just what you've been looking for today, Yuuri ... — he said, without a hint of kindness in his voice — I'll be sweet, because it's your first time ... But you'll definitely wish you had waited for our wedding, you wimp.

The Maou trembled in his arms.

— I did not want ...

— Very late for excuses — Wolfram cut him off, lifting him effortlessly just to drop him on his shoulder like sack of potatoes

The child kicked.

— Get off!

The blond began to walk towards the castle, specifically where the room that had previously shared

— Wolfram!

— I do not want anyone close, brother ... You're all warned — he said, as he passed the hazard, he just nodded

Conrart did not even try to dissuade him, Günter was stopped again by the general.

— You looked for it, Majesty — said the chestnut with total resignation, before the cry that demanded his help. He was not going to fight over Wolfram in this, he had learned his lesson.

And with that Shibuya knew that his sentence was said.

Stupid innocence of his and damned men like Jonathan, who tried to take advantage of it.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yuuri had wanted to think that Wolfram was joking about threatening him that way. Since returning to Shin Makoku, they had shared only a few hugs and the occasional kiss. Maybe it was the distance, or the continuous exposure to water that ended with his brain, but finally he could admit that he likes the blond. Not just as a friend. It was that fact which made him not put up as much resistance as he should. If he were a complete stranger with intentions to touch him the way his fiancé did, Yuuri was quite sure that he had managed to knock him out at some point on the way to the room. However, although it was the man with whom he was willing to share the rest of his life, Yuuri was not sure he wanted to have that first experience that way. But would there really be any difference to waiting longer?  

Wolfram was fully aware that he should stop, but he was unable to heed the voice in his mind that demanded that he stop at that moment. He was still upset, more than he had felt before. The behavior of the other was always problematic, why was he who was always away? He constantly wondered, while listening to the other's complaints in the background, why was it only with him? Even when the king tried to pull away once they were both in bed, Wolfram again caught up with him as he placed himself on top of his body, preventing him from escaping. The second their eyes met, Yuuri stopped stirring. In silence, the blond took both hands and pulled them up to place them over his head, while coming dangerously close to his lips.

The Maou could not contain the gasp that escaped him when their mouths finally met, while his face began to redden slightly. It was so different now ... But what he promised before was true. Even when the demanding kiss stole his breath, Wolfram was being soft about it. Yuuri blushed at the memory.

**_"You'll have just what you've been looking for today, Yuuri ... I'll be sweet, because it's your first time ... But you'll definitely wish you had waited for our wedding, you wimp"_ **

When the strong grip on his wrists ceased, the king could not prevent his arms seeking the body of the other. He moaned when he felt the lips of the blond leave his mouth to run his neck, while his own hands were lost among the blonde threads of the other.   He was aware of how Wolfram's hands began to touch his body ... Starting one on his right flank, while the other walked on a path that went down to his leg.   He trembled when he began to move his away from his center, and he stifled a moan when he felt him put into the space between them. He wondered momentarily how he always had so much facility to manipulate his body that way ...  

When Wolfram put one of his hands inside his clothes, Yuuri could not help shuddering, while he felt the excitement grow in his pants.   With his pace of life, it was difficult to consider himself a healthy young man ... Especially when it came to taking time to    **that**    type of care of his needs. His trembling hands reached in turn for the other's jacket, and he tried to undo the fabric between his fingers without success. Wolfram gave him a crooked smile when he heard him snort.

— You are really adorable   — he murmured, moving away, his hands leaving his body, making him feel disappointed.

Yuuri was about to retort that he was not at all when he watched in amazement as the white hands took   the fabric with which seconds before he fought before opening it with force. The buttons of his jacket shot out in all directions, but Yuuri could not even tell, his eyes were greedily scanning the exposed skin. When Wolfram came closer he did it in such a way that he felt his hardness on his own, giving him a moan.

The blonde's hands guided his to his torso, and Yuuri needed no more permission to caress the skin under his touch while receiving in his mouth the lips he was already missing ... When the tongue delineated its edges ignored his face he reddened and accepted the intrusion, willingly, forgetting momentarily what his hands were touching. He concentrated on savoring the older man's mouth, as he felt the hands of others begin to undress him quickly.   The mischievous fingers of the other were lost in his chest, and Yuuri moaned loudly when two of them pressed on one of his now exposed nipples. He separated from Wolfram, looking for breath. The blonde did not leave him much time, because he attacked his mouth almost instantly.  

Shibuya could not help but move against him, attracted by the magnetism of the other, when his hands reached the blonde's hip. He pressed his excitement against the other, and moved his own body trying to relieve the heat he felt.   He stifled a sigh when the blonde's hands finally left his now stimulated buttons and went down to his pants. Yuuri raised his body when he noticed that he was beginning to detach them from them.  

The blond parted a little, while Yuuri continued to lower his own clothes, and quickly peeled off the clothes that were left. The boy imitated him, finished taking off his shirt, and then looking at the blonde still in front, wondering for a moment how the hell he would manage to take off his pants with the ease that the other did. Wolfram, amused, seemed to recognize the disappointment of his face, and approached him, running his arms over his body. Yuuri feared that he would apply a key as he always does, and although the feeling was similar, by the time he opened his eyes the positions had reversed. Below him, Wolfram looked at him contentedly as he leaned on his elbows. The brunette's hands trembled even on the fabric of his pants, which were now in the middle of his thighs.

— Yuuri ...

His voice sounded so hypnotic then, he forgot the shame he felt and finally detached himself from the annoying garment while he averted his eyes. By the time he looked for the green eyes of the other, he felt two warm hands surrounding his buttocks, forcing him to pitch himself completely over Wolfram. Yuuri moaned low as his fiancé's lips began to run down his chest, while continuing to press him against his body.   From his position, the king could clearly feel the blonde's erection between his buttocks, as well as the heat he gave off even when he was still covered by his underwear.

Yuuri's hands rested on the blonde's shoulders, trembling completely. He felt so embarrassed by the reactions of his body ... His hips were beginning to rock against the blond, and Yuuri realized that his body was looking for more than rubbing against his cock.   His legs closed around Wolfram, wishing he could feel him even closer.

— You are a little desperate...   — heard that his fiancé growled, and his voice sounded trembling, the Maou could not answer

Yuuri was not aware that Wolfram’s hands had been buried in his hips until they released him, and made him move away from the hardness of the other, without lowering him from his lap. The boy had to lean on the other's chest to keep his balance. Yuuri's gaze then lingered on the portion of the blonde that remained hidden under the fabric of his clothes, and he could not help but swallow thick when he realized that he wanted it. When one hand of the other reached his chin, and forced him to look up to meet his eyes, he felt that he could die there of grief.

— Do you want to try it?   — questioned Wolfram, guessing perfectly what was going through the mind of the flushed boy

The Maou would have liked to deny, but he was not able to lie ... His gaze irremediably returned to the south of his anatomy, and he felt his mouth moisten.

— Can I ...? — he wanted to ask, but the hard voice of the other left him speechless

— You'll have to touch yourself first ...

He looked up with surprise shining on his face, Wolfram smiled mischievously, enjoying the panic that covered the other's black eyes.

— Wolf ...   — complained, and surprised himself before the tone that came out of his mouth

— This is your punishment, Yuuri ...   — he reminded the blond, while his body moved to reach his face again, and kiss his cheek with love — If you want ... You have to win it   — He indicated, and with patience guided the hand of the brunette to his sex, giving him a moan — You need to do it ... Is not it?   — he muttered, his mouth running over the boy's neck, while his hand helped the boy's, wrapping him up and down ...

Yuuri moaned softly, his hand was caught under the blonde's, and under his own, caught between them, his swollen member, needing attention. The other's fingers were barely touching him ...

— Wolfram ...   — He said, gasping for breath, stifling a curse as the other hand left him.

He opened his eyes, which he did not know had even closed before, and looked at him with need. Wolfram did not seem to flinch when he was observed, he simply lowered his orbs to look intently at the hand of the other, which moved with tremendous slowness over its extension.

— I do not ...   — Yuuri shut up immediately, he had never talked about it with anyone before, much less with him. His body trembled slightly at the grief that seized him. His eyes avoided looking at the other's satisfied expression.

He had played before, of course ... He knew it was healthy to do it from time to time. And he had really tried ... But, simply, he never before ...

— You must do it faster, Yuuri   — suggested the blonde, without losing detail of his movements, looking just out of the corner of his eye the expression on his face

He felt the inexperience of his movements, and the instinctiveness of his actions when he had incited him to penetrate him. He felt that he was beaten roughly when he saw the brunette tremble. Had he never done something like that before?   He felt his own erection harden even more at the thought of making him cum for the first time. Yuuri tried to concentrate, the heat of the other's body did not help, much less the heavy look he felt on that part of his body. It did not cool him as he feared ... It was the opposite. He felt warmer than before, and more frustrated than ever. He needed to free himself, but he had no idea how to achieve it. He followed the blonde's advice, and his hand began to move with more speed. He felt a shock go through him, but he did not feel better at all, not the way he wanted.

— Wolfram...  — he whimpered, desperate, as he closed his eyes and raised his hips, moving them slowly against his fist.

He felt the other's warm hands on his shoulders, half opened his eyes, and trembled with anticipation when he discovered that hungry look. His hand was removed from his sex, and he could not utter more than a moan until he felt him push him back into bed with his back on the soft mattress. He tried to let out an exclamation, but then his gaze found the other descending his abdomen. He gasped in surprise.   He threw his head back hard as the warm cavity wrapped around him. He brought his hands to his head, feeling overwhelmed.  

Yuuri wanted to tell him to stop, that it was too embarrassing, that he did not have to ... But he found himself wanting it to go even further. He heard the sound of suction clearly, and felt it melt. His hips moved by inertia. Wolfram sucked harder, pleasantly enjoying the way Yuuri was fully arched. He could tell that he was so close ... When the king felt the other's naughty fingers near his entrance he could not help but tense for a moment, but, to his surprise and the total pleasure of the other, he opened his legs a little wider, giving the prince even more room to maneuver. Wolfram pulled it out of his mouth, and kissed its extension as he smiled.

— What a good boy...   — he murmured, on his warm skin, making him shudder.

Yuuri closed his eyes, wishing he did not think about the shamelessness of his actions. He heard the giggle from the other, before he went around him again. He moaned almost joyfully. If he rewarded him in that way ...   A finger slid inside his body, tearing a gasp of surprise from him. He felt him move slowly inside him, and although it turned out to be tremendously uncomfortable, he preferred to concentrate on the mouth that continued in his dick. His hands traveled to his fiancé's head, and his fingers tangled in his hair. He really loved the softness of his hair.

— Wolf ...   — released in a sigh, as he felt it move both on his painful erection and inside his body, when the second digit entered his body vibrated   — Wolfram! — he mused, unable to avoid it.

Yuuri lost track of time at that precise moment. They could be whole years, or just a micron of a second, but soon he could not contain himself anymore. He wanted to move the other's face away from his member, but contrary to what he expected, the other seemed to anchor with even more strength.

— WOLFRAM!   — shouted, before releasing a loud moan, while he felt his seed ejected violently into the other's warm mouth, trembled from head to toe while he felt it clean him with his lips

His first orgasm, and his fiancé was still there, leaving kisses for his sensitive member. Yuuri vaguely distinguished as the fingers inside him left his now expanded entrance, and almost felt that he breathed easy when the blonde moved away from the south of his body.

— If your idea is to leave me like that, you have not really understood what it means to be punished ...   — Wolfram commented, while his hands were entertained on the boy's hips

Yuuri looked at him with a mixture of emotions, crushed as he felt, still felt a desire dancing on his lips. He leaned on his elbows as best he could, and watched as his fiancé undid his underwear, releasing his erection for the first time. Yuuri would not even try to guess when Wolfram had stripped him.

— I can ...   — He kept silent, at the same time he blushed.

He had never experienced a fellatio before, and yet he had wished to practice one to him ... Now he wanted it even more. Making him feel as good as he felt ...   When he felt Wolfram raise his legs he knew it would not be that night he would do that, not the way he expected at least.

— Today I feel benevolent ...   — confessed his fiancée, while he settled between his legs, and directed his erection to the pink space that seemed to invite him

Yuuri groaned when he felt it enter there, in a mixture that he did not expect. Feeling more pleasure than pain. His limb was almost limp, but he was sure it would rise soon.

— I really wanted to put you in four — continued the blonde, containing the growing desire to start moving with force.

The child blushed completely, being able to imagine the scene. He cursed under his breath as he became more and more aware of the piece of meat that was inside his ass. Wolfram did not need to help him, as one of his legs began to circle him instinctively, wishing it would come even deeper.   The blond smiled broadly, before denying it with a certain lightness, his hands were buried hard in the brunette's hip, before his lips sought him out.

— You are really a desperate lover...   — accused — I wanted to be gentle with you ...  

Yuuri gasped as he began to move slowly, sought to wrap his arms around his neck, and hid in his shoulder as he said:

— I'm not a girl ...

His fiancée blushed slightly, before kissing his crown. Yuuri clearly felt as he buried him more against the bed, before hearing him say:

— No, you are not ...

They could not exchange more words after that, because the blonde, who had been holding all that time, could not stand any longer. It started with a slow swaying, testing ground. He did not want to hurt him, and he knew he had not taken as long as he wanted to prepare, but Yuuri did not complain. He seemed even anxious to feel it, then Wolfram continued, this time doing just what he wanted. His hands captured the child's body, as he began to enter and exit him quickly. Hitting hard against his body. Yuuri could almost swear that his rear jumped against the mattress because of the other's strength, but he was so focused on the feeling of Wolfram inside him that he was not even interested in confirming it.  

His hands were entertained in the back of the blond, scratching him without even realizing it, and even daring to lower more to reach his buttocks, making him sink even deeper into him, making them moan more strongly. Yuuri felt little by little as his erection rose again, and he felt that he could mourn how good he felt, while the frustration grew in his lower belly. He tried to reach his phallus, but Wolfram stopped him at every opportunity.

When the blond bit the earlobe he could only moan his name in a plaintive way. Wolfram, who was perfectly aware of what caused him, enjoyed looking at his expression filled with tension because of desire.   Then the jealousy he felt for the whole world came back at once. No one had the right to see an expression like that ... Shibuya Yuuri was his. He would never share him in any way. Knowing that Yuuri was as willing as he was to have a good time, he decided to send all his self-control and good wishes flying away... He fulfilled his promise ... His first time was sweet ... As sweet as he could be.

Now he wanted to do it in another way.

Yuuri groaned when the blonde's member came out of his body, opened his eyes and looked for an explanation, the fury in the other's emeralds made him tremble.

— Turn   — ordered, and although his body trembled like a leaf, Yuuri obeyed — In four ...   — added, in a deep voice due to the excitement

The boy buried his face in the pillows when Wolfram came back into him, this time rudely, and unceremoniously. He moaned loudly, but could not say that it hurt as expected. The strong spanking made him cry out in surprise

— Wolfram — mumbled, looking at him just over his shoulder

At that rate, he was afraid that his fiancé was really capable of breaking him, of splitting him completely in half. The dark green crystals stared back at him, before reaching for his shoulder, kissing him, biting him, making him gasp ever more excited.   It had never occurred to him to really think about how territorial his fiancé could be ...   He was jealous, the most jealous man he knew ... But he never thought he could be that way in bed. It was totally different from the one who had treated him seconds earlier.

— Wolfram!   —he moaned, lifting his hips, when he felt his hand wrapping around his cock, pumping viciously, causing his legs to shake   — Wolfram ...   — he repeated again and again, feeling that he was close, he could already recognize the feeling ... Now he knew what it felt like, but he could swear it was even more intense

He grabbed the sheets tightly, while his whole body felt the impending orgasm. His scream was drowned by hiding his face between the bed, but the other did not stop touching him. He whimpered, still feeling himself walking on a cloud, while the other continued to move inside him, harder, faster ...

— Yuuri — moaned, finally abandoning his member, and pressing his fingers on his hip, sinking almost impossible in the previously virginal cavity.

The brunette felt the colors rise when he heard it, and it was even more intense when something hot began to fill him. He stifled a moan of satisfaction, why did that feel good?  

Wolfram waited a few seconds, enjoying the orgasm, before slowly leaving it. Yuuri could then fall back against the mattress, while Wolfram dropped by his side, with his back to the bed, while looking at the ceiling. The respirations of both were a complete disaster. Yuuri was not able to spin any coherent thoughts, not for several minutes at least. When he tried to move, a painful pang ran through his body, settled on the blonde's chest, while looking at him sulky.

— You're a bastard ...   — he said, without any shame

It was not the first time the king wanted to insult him, but that was the first time he was so direct in doing so. Wolfram looked at him out of the corner of his eye, while with one arm he began to surround him. When he kissed his forehead, Yuuri felt all his courage evaporate.

— Will you ever be seduced by other men again?   — questioned, amused, but his look was serious.

The Maou felt that he was blushing. He felt angry and sorry. When he hid in his chest he said without hesitation:

— If you will punish me this way ... It will be me who seduces them — affirmed

Wolfram laughed, caressing his future husband's back, pinching the skin slightly where his fingers had been buried, the marks would turn ugly in a few hours.

— Who is the bastard now?

And Yuuri could only smile. Maybe both were.

 

 

 


End file.
